BDAN 3: the Toadror Wicked Chronicles
by Yorobot
Summary: Mario must guard dangerous archives. If anyone would read a document, the object of the document would be summoned! But Bowser hears of this and prepares an evil plan. He s helped by a powerful ally with a dangerous past...Updated twice each weekend.
1. The Archives of Doom

Between Dreams and Nightmares: The Toadror Wicked Chronicles

Summary

Mario has the mission of guarding the immense, magical database of the Mushroom Kingdom telling every story that ever happened. However, Bowser learns of this and decides to creep in to revive some enemies and use them under his control so he can finally win over Mario! An honor to the Mariowiki.

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however – personally, I think Shigeru Miyamoto should often pick in the fans` own characters sometimes, it may be brilliant sometimes. But hey, that ain`t gonna happen to me anyway.

Also, for the ones who haven`t read the two other parts:

Part 1: .net/s/4389317/1/Between_Dreams_and_Nighmares

Part 2: .net/s/4769095/1/Between_Dreams_and_Nightmares_2_Strike_of_the_KSB

Chapter 1: The Archives of Doom

"You asked me to your castle, Princess. May I know why?" Mario said, bending in front of Peach.

"I asked you because I have an extremely important mission to give you. But first, I need to explain a few things. Come with me."

Mario and the Princess left the castle and headed toward a gigantic Toad House. Princess Peach opened the door, and inside Mario got the biggest surprise. There were thousands, should I say millions, of document holders all classified under certain categories, certain details, certain characters, certain species, and certain places.

"You see, Mario, this is a gigantic database filled up with over a billion documents. Each of these documents reveals a tiny piece of history. I think the biggest document is about you. There is also one about your brother Luigi. There is one about Bowser. Everyone here has its own document. But before you start asking questions, I`ll tell you the history of this database. But promise me you`ll tell nobody."

"I promise. Now I`m all ears, Princess."

"It`s been a very long time ago. There was a magician named Toadror. He was extremely powerful and had many powers that would easily win over you, despite everything you`d try."

"Okay, for now I understand, Princess. Continue."

"It also turns out that this Toadror was some kind of scientist. He had the biggest mission I had ever assigned to anyone. He had to make archives about every enemy, every place, everything. It was some years after your arrival in the Kingdom. He had already stored all data about a thousand things. Then, Bowser arrived and turned him into a block as he had done with every other Toad before kidnapping me. You remember very well your first adventure, eh?"

"Actually, we also had adventures as babies, that`s where we first met Bowser as a baby at that time, but that`s not the point. Please move on."

"Actually, when you undid the spell, not only Bowser lost most of his magical powers when he fell in lava, but all blocks turned back into Toads as well. However, when Toadror came back in his Database, he saw that everything had been messed up due to the attack and the thousands of enemies who were roaming the Kingdom. Toadror entered in a terrible anger, and decided to use his powers to help him in this quest. However, he was using dark magic…"

"Uh oh…" Mario said.

"He unleashed a terrible stream of purple lights, which went around the entire kingdom and in the past and the future, all of which would have helped him complete his task. Using this dark magic, he collected data from the very first Goomba you have stomped in your life to the last time you`ve beaten Bowser, passing though Parakarry and even finding out about Mrs. Mows, also finding history about the Underwhere and our own Toad Town. It has also discovered everything about the Super Leaf up to every Star Piece. It had discovered everything about the hundreds of species living in this Kingdom."

"Wow… that`s amazing. This Toad has achieved what could have taken a thousand years of work in a few minutes!"

"You understood now, Mario. However, he created these Archives with dark magic. And this resulted in dangerous chronicles. Because if anyone was to read any document from these, the monster, object, or whatever it was, would be summoned right away. Imagine now if anyone was to read a document about a Goomba: no problem. But imagine now if anyone was to read the document about Wart: he would come back again. This is no big deal however. But now, imagine if any really, REALLY bad guy`s document would be read: it would be catastrophic. If you read about a place, you would teleport there."

"Wait a second, Princess: if more than one document is read, then it would be…"

"You understood. It would be a total apocalypse. Now, please, let`s head back to the castle. I assign you to guard these archives from anything that could try to enter – even yourself."

"Yes princess!" said Mario, doing the general salute.

As the two were about to get out of the gigantic Toad House, a Toad on the other side ran away. It had been listening this entire conversation, and now he had learned a lot of things. Strangely, this Toad didn`t look like the others. He had a black hat with red dots, and he had a devilish grin on his face as he was heading towards Bowser`s Castle.

***

"Okay, Junior, you can tell me everything now. What is the mission the Princess has given to Mario?"

Junior had now different attire than the normal Toad clothes: he had darker brown shoes; he was also wearing shorts like the others though they were red, he was also wearing the shirt all Toads wore, however it was black instead of blue and golden instead of yellow. He also has a cape knotted around his neck, the cape was of a dark purple and was long enough to touch the ground.

Junior then told the entire story to Bowser. "The Great Toadror has created archives in which he collected data about everything that exists or has existed in the Kingdom, however he made these chronicles with dark magic and thus, whenever one document is read the subject of the document will come to life or appear. In other words, you can summon the most dangerous creatures and Mario will be unable to fight back this time!"

"Good job, Junior. Do you think you could spy again to see what Mario will do in case of an attack?"

"I promise to do anything you`ll ask, master Bowser. I promise to spy on Mario, to spy on any of his friends, to spy on everything that might help him! I am entirely devoted to you. I promise, or else my name isn`t Toadror Junior!"

***

In next episode: Mario asks Luigi for help, but Luigi instead suggests Mario something nonsensical. During this time, Junior spies on them and Bowser prepares the greatest plan he`s ever had.


	2. First Days of Guard

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

Last episode: Mario learned about the Toadror Archives, a magical database that stored everything from the Kingdom. He is assigned to keep it from intruders. However, Toadror Jr. allied with Bowser and told him all details!

Chapter 2: First Days of Guard

Mario came back to his house, a simple wooden house, in which he and Luigi were living. Mario entered by the front door and was welcomed by Luigi.

"Hey, bro, what did Peach wanted you for?"

And Mario told the entire story of the archives, taking pauses between each explanation so his brother would understand.

"And I was wondering if you could help me on this. I`ll really need your help, because these archives are truly dangerous, as Bowser can attack soon."

"Wait a little second, Mario," Luigi said. "You mean Bowser may attack it? Oh my…"

"You said it! It`s not gonna be easy, we`ll have to stay awake, we`ll need absolutely to guard the place."

"Then, I think I got a plan…"

***

The next day, at Peach`s Castle…

"I brought Luigi with me. I noticed the Archives is in a very big mushroom house, and these houses are not too solid so we`ll need to really look all around it."

"Fine, do as you want," Princess Peach said. "Do whatever you can to prevent Bowser from even touching that house.

"Okay Princess," the plumbers said before leaving for the Toadror Archives.

***

During this time, Bowser was preparing his plan. Junior was at his side.

"I GOT IT!" Bowser said. "I`ll send all my troops at the same time, they`ll bring back the documents and I`ll summon the enemies from here."

"Tss…" Junior said. "It won`t work."

"How can you be so sue, Toadror Junior?" Bowser asked.

"I know very well about these Archives. I knew them even before hearing Mario and the Princess talking about it; however it only popped up in my mind when I spied on them."

"And why do you say it won`t work?"

"Because Mario is smart: he`ll probably call some of his friends for help. Let me go first. I`ll transform into you and simulate a battle. After, I`ll come back here and tell you about the continuation of my plan."

"Fine, go."

***

Mario and Luigi started their guard around the Archives, making sure nothing would even try touching the Toad House. But Bowser (actually it was Junior transformed as Bowser) appeared from behind a small Toad House.

"Hello Mario Bros."

"Bowser! Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"I`m not here for a battle. I`m just here to look up these Archives."

"We will let nobody even enter this place, so NO WAY! Luigi shouted. "En garde!"

Junior mimicked a flame breath move, but Mario just kicked him away, stopping the attack. Then Luigi took Bowser`s horns and lifted Junior`s transformation up in the air, before throwing it back on the ground. Mario grabbed the fake Bowser`s tail and started spinning. He spun, spun, until it looked like a tornado, and finally released, throwing the false Bowser far, far away.

"Good job, Mario!" Luigi said. "I don`t think Bowser will come back soon!"

***

Junior, whose transformation had disappeared, landed back in Bowser`s throne room.

"They are alone, sir."

"Excellent. We`ll attack again tomorrow."

"Nope, Master Bowser. Now that they know Bowser may strike back, they`ll call up for friends and allies. So the next part of my plan is quite simple, however I doubt you`ll like it."

"Just tell me! I wanna know."

"Okay, so here it is…"

***

"Mario!" Luigi said. "We have beaten Bowser now, however he can come back anytime! I suggest we try something."

"What is your idea, Luigi?"

"I suggest that we enter this Archive and that we summon some of our friends. Going to see them would be too long, we would tell them everything here, we would be safe."

"NO, Luigi! Princess has ordered us to never go inside. She told us to protect it from outside. We just can`t break the royal orders."

"So, what will you do if Bowser comes back more powerful?"

"Uh… Okay, you won. We`ll call Geno, Prince Peasley and Kylie Koopa for help."

The Mario Bros entered the Archives and headed for the Allies section. This section was quite impressive despite the small amount of Allies they had met! Soon Luigi found the document about Prince Peasley and opened it. The famous prince on his flying bean appeared right in front of them.

"Where am I? I was in the middle of a battle with a Beanie when I arrived here. Mario! Luigi! What`s up, friends?" Peasley asked before showing up his flashing smile.

"We brought you here because we have to keep this place safe from Bowser and we need extra help. We`ll also teleport two other friends."

"I agree to help you, after all a Beanie is not much of a threat."

Mario finally found Geno`s document and opened it, revealing the human-sized doll with its spirit.

"Mario. What happened? I was still up there, guarding the Seven Star Pieces, and then I am here, back in this doll body, in front of you. Can you explain please?"

"Can it wait?" Mario asked. "I have another person to summon first.

Luigi found the document about Kylie Koopa, the journalist, and opened it, revealing the reporter who had been so useful in the battle against the Shroobs. And she asked the same things as the others (where am I, how did I get here, yatta yatta…). After all explanations have been given, the three allies nodded.

"We will do whatever we can to protect this place," Geno said.

"Yes, I will do everything to help you as I did before," Kylie added.

"And we`ll do that with style and fame!" said Peasley, launching another brilliant smile.

However, in Bowser`s Castle, the plan was getting prepared…

In next episode: The plan is finally ready! Bowser will wreak havoc far away and Mario and Luigi will need to go stop him, while they leave the Archives to their friends.


	3. Bowsers Dangerous Plan

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

Last episode: Mario and Luigi began guarding the Toadror Archives, only to be attacked by a quite weak Bowser, who turned out be Junior. But to make sure Bowser wouldn`t pass, the Bros broke the rule and summoned three of their friends…

Chapter 3: Bowser`s Dangerous Plan

"What!" An angry Princess Peach shouted. "You used the Archives to summon your friends? Without my permission?"

"But, Princess… we had to!" a saddened Luigi cried.

"I don`t want to hear your excuses!" Peach answered. "Explain me!"

Luigi spoke, using a higher vocabulary, due to him speaking to a royal family member.

"Actually, Princess, it`s fairly simple. I noticed we were only two people to guard that gigantic Toad House. And we were not enough, so we called in a little help. Say hello again to Geno, Prince Peasley and, even though it`s been a longer time, Kylie Koopa!"

The three allies used a higher vocabulary to speak to the Princess due to her status.

"All honors are mine, Princess," Geno said, bending in front of the leader. The two other allies did so. "I never thought I would come back in the Kingdom after all this time. I hardly remember when we destroyed Smithy once and for all. Because after that battle, I turned back into a Star. But now, I do feel like my help is needed here, so I agree to stay without asking the "higher authority"."

"As for me," Prince Peasley began, "I am certain that Queen Bean will not need my help until a long time. Things have been quite calm in the Beanbean Kingdom, and my lust for adventure has always made me want to cross to the Mushroom Kingdom. Now that I am here, I can stay without any problem and help Mario on his guarding mission."

"As for me, Kylie Koopa, I don`t know why the Mario Bros summoned me. I am a simple storyteller for the Koopa Express, however over time I have developed many interesting abilities. My picture taker`s flash is powerful enough to blind someone for a few seconds. Otherwise, I have a great view, and maybe it can come in handy."

"Since you can all help Mario, you can stay… but to only one condition: if Mario and Luigi have to leave to battle whichever threat, you`ll continue guarding. But I have pardoned Mario once, don`t think I`ll do it twice. Now, go!"

The two plumbers, the Prince, the doll and the Koopa came back to the giant Toad house. And they stood there for about three or four hours, each guarding a par of the house. But a Toad ran up to them, crying.

"Bowser! He`s attacking a town not too far away! Mario Brothers, you gotta do something!"

"Geno, Peasley and Kylie, we`re counting on you to guard the Archives while we`re away. If any enemy strikes, you must fight for your lives!"

"OK!" the three people said.

Mario and Luigi ran away to the neighboring town. There they ran in Bowser, of course.

"Haha! Mario and Mr. Mustache! Of course, who else would have come to defeat me?"

"My… name… is… LUIGI!" the plumber said, punching Bowser in the face. Mario followed, kicking Bowser right in the belly, causing him to make a strange noise.

"Still as weak as yesterday, Bowser?" Mario shouted, kicking Bowser again.

"Hah! Not this time!" And Bowser stated spitting flames and throwing hammers.

"Back to your old tricks, eh?" Luigi said, catching the hammers, juggling with them and throwing them to Mario. "Use them well, Mario!"

Mario caught a few hammers and threw them to the incoming fireballs. The fireballs rocketed away, hitting Bowser very hard. On this, Bowser ran away.

"I`ll be back! Trust me, I`ll be back!"

"Whatever you say, we`re not interested!" Luigi shouted. "Remember my name next time or you`ll really regret it!"

And the two plumbers came back, walking slowly, to Toad Town.

***

During the brothers` battle against Bowser, another Bowser had appeared and was fighting against Kylie, Peasley and Geno. It turns out that the Bowser the Bros had fought was Junior, transformed again. That was the plan. Junior had understood that the Bros would call in allies, but they were sure weaker than Mario or Luigi. They would be piece of cake to get rid of.

Kylie flashed her picture taker to Bowser, who got blind for a few seconds. Prince Peasley then used his sword to cut down some of Bowser`s hair (really short, to scare the turtle). Finally, Geno was about to use the Geno Whirl when Bowser decided to cut this battle short. He threw an incredible stream of flames at everyone, causing then to bend down. Then Bowser ran up to them, launching his claws and sharp teeth at anyone, causing them great damage. Sadly they wouldn`t survive this battle…

They were all fainted now, so Bowser decided to smash into the Archives. He ran to the Freaking Dangerous Creatures section, the one where all "last bosses" are (strangely Bowser has no idea what this means), and took the documents of Smithy, Living Cackletta and Living Elder Princess Shroob, and began running out of the place, however a magical force field stopped him at the entrance. The toad house had been cursed so that no document would leave the place. Bowser saw only one way of escaping the place: DESTROYING EVERYTHING!

Bowser hid the documents in his shell, and pulled out his right claw. Then, running around the place, he destroyed entirely the circling walls, which lead to the destruction of the place and the stopping of the spell. Bowser was free to get back in his castle now…

When the Bros arrived, they were scared. "What happened here?"

"Bowser…" said a weakened Geno. "He attacked us…"

"Impossible, we fought him!" Luigi said.

"Then he must have a clone or a twin brother," Kylie said. "Because it was Bowser…"

There were documents flying all around the place, they were placed anywhere and such a mess would take a very long time to put back in order…

In next chapter: Mario and Luigi ask Prof Elvin Gadd about Toadror. During this time, Bowser puts his marvelous plan into execution…


	4. Hospital Explanations

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

In last episode: Mario and his friends started guarding the Archives; however Bowser started causing problems to a neighboring town, so they had to go battle him (and it was Toadror Junior!). During this time, the real Bowser battled the three allies and escaped with four documents…

Chapter 4: Hospital Explanations

"I`m really sorry, Mario," Peach said, "but this time you haven`t been doing well."

"I know Princess, but I have been trapped by a false Bowser! The others had to fight against the real Bowser… How could I know? The false one was identical to the real!"

"Sadly, Mario, Bowser escaped with some documents. I forgot to tell you that Toadror had placed a safety guard around the place: a force field that would prevent anyone with a document from escaping the place. Alas, Bowser destroyed the place, and thus destroyed the force field. Now he got some documents… the next weeks will be very difficult… We`ll have to wait for your friends to recover."

Princess Peach had only finished her sentence that Prof E. Gadd came running in the Hospital.

"Princess, I got a cure! It`s a concentrate of liquid 1-Up Mushroom combined with a Syrup, as well as a small heart. They drink just a little bit, and they`ll be back in shape."

Prof E. Gadd dropped a little bit of potion into Geno`s mouth (despite the doll supposedly being unable to drink) and Geno revived.

"Oh my… I feel like a tank has passed over me…"

"At least, you`re alive now…" Mario said, as E. Gadd was also reviving the others.

"We`re back!" Prince Peasley said. "That Bowser is really powerful… I doubt we have a tougher opponent in my kingdom."

"My friends," E. Gadd said, "What happened?"

"Bowser attacked us while we were guarding the Toadror Archives…"

When E. Gadd heard about Toadror, he started trembling.

"Toadror… I know him very well… he was crazy… I studied with him… He loved sciences, though he liked magic even more…"

"What do you know about him" Luigi asked.

"He was the official classifier of the Kingdom. Last time I saw him, it was a few minutes after his greatest mistake ever. When Bowser`s Troops had destroyed the Archives and Mario had beaten the turtle, everyone came back to normal (since I am human, I wasn`t transformed, so my job was to find a cure). He saw how messed up were the Archives, and this drove him mad. It had taken him almost a hundred year to accomplish (he used dark magic to increase his longevity), and this destruction was one too many drop into the ocean, even though I`m sure it`s not the right expression. Whatever, friends, he used everything he had left of dark magic and rebuilt entirely the place, with the archives placing themselves back on the shelves, and then the big Mushroom house grew bigger to welcome more place. He entered to read a document about a simple Goomba, but when he opened it, the Goomba was teleported to him! Understanding that this place was dangerous, he put a safety guard around it, a force field preventing any closed document to escape. And then he ran away. I heard he got a wife once, and a son, but I`ve never seen them."

"That was a big story, Professor." Princess Peach said. "However, documents have escaped, thanks to Bowser, and they reunite the greatest threats we`ve seen so far."

***

During this time, far away from there…

"My head… it hurts… last time I felt this, it was many years ago..."

An old Toad with a black mushroom over his head sat on a rocking chair. He has a very long beard and looked truly old – older than a grandpa.

"Last time it happened, the Archives had been destroyed… I can sense it… Terrible times are approaching. I must find Mario. I, Toadror the Great, will leave for the Mushroom Kingdom…"

***

However, in Bowser`s Castle, everything was getting ready.

"Junior, you`ll open one of these three documents, I`ll open another one. The last one will be kept… for later."

"And the fourth one?"

"I`m just keeping a little surprise for Mario. Trust me; his smallest fear will become his greatest fear in no time!"

Bowser opened the document about the Elder Princess Shroob while Junior opened the Living Cackletta one. And soon, the two monsters appeared on the floor of the castle.

"Cackle… what am I doing here? I died some years ago!"

"Groumpf! I never thought `d see you again, Bowser!" the monstrous alien said.

"Me neither," Bowser admitted. "After all, in each adventure in which you appeared, you had been destroyed forever. However I found a way to summon you back to life, and now we`ll finally take our revenge on Mario!"

"We are only three, that won`t be enough," the Shroob pointed out.

"Trust me, we`ll be more than you think. Because I also plan on summoning the biggest threat the Bros have ever faced – I had to help them getting rid of it!"

"Bowser, can I talk to you for a second?" Toadror Junior said. Bowser followed him, and Junior told what he knew. "I have scanned their minds. They`re evil. And they`re really dangerous too, more than you in fact. Seriously, you should be careful. And I fear Smithy isn`t trustable neither."

"Whatever, I will try this. Just, I dunno, brainwash them so they`re under my control."

"I cannot do that, I`m not this powerful! My father, but I haven`t seen him since so long!"

"Whatever, why do you allied to me then?"

"For two reasons: At first, I want to find my father by roaming the entire Kingdom, and the second reason is fairly simple: Killing the one who exiled my father and this person turns out to be Mario…"

In next chapter: It`s a race against time. The Bowser Team tries to find Toadror the Great, the Mario team as well, and Toadror tries to find the Mario team. However, the Bowser team is soon going to e broken off due to selfishness from the members…


	5. Race Against Time

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however. THis gioes for

Chapter 5: Race against Time

"I`m too old for this," Toadror the Great said, travelling through Monster Town. "I can feel it deep within my soul… documents have been read. I`m quite sure the entire Universe is at stake now. If Mario doesn`t succeeds in beating the different bad guys who will be put against them, the world is doomed forever."

***

During that time, Mario was preparing himself for the quest to find Toadror the Great. Geno, as well as Kylie and Peasley, were back in shape and were also preparing their things.

"So… I`ll bring five 1-Up Mushrooms, many power-ups, many mushrooms and that should be okay."

"As for me… I`ll use my Arm Missiles, and I wouldn`t be perfect without my Geno Whirl."

"My sword and my flying bean are all I need," Peasley said.

"And I`ll bring my picture taker, and I will bring some more items just in case. Okay, we`re ready."

Mario finally left Toad Town to search for Toadror the Great. The Toads were acclaiming the five-member group leaving now. They were walking slowly like a movie put on slow-motion. However, they were ready to fight against the threats that would step in their way.

***

"I`m really getting too old for this…" Toadror was thinking about his son, Toadror Junior. He could feel his son`s pain and terror. Wherever he was, he might be causing trouble, and Toadror was even thinking that it might be one of his plans.

"Sometimes I hate my own kid…"

Despite his great age, Toadror was travelling at a high speed for an old man. He would reach Toad Town in a complete day of walking. However this was too much for him. His son was believing the wrong thing: it wasn`t Mario`s fault. It was more the Toads` fault. Almost everyone knew it, apart from Mario himself… and Junior.

"I must tell him what really happened…"

***

During this time, at Bowser`s Castle, Cackletta and Elder Princess Shroob were fighting for an unknown reason, fight that stopped as soon as the monstrous turtle stepped in the room.

"Why were you fighting?" Bowser asked.

"We were fighting for…" Cackletta began.

"…for the last glass of lava bubble. Despite this, we`re already feeling like sisters," Shroob said.

"Fine! We can now summon the master key of my plan." Bowser took the document and opened it. A cloud of smoke appeared out of it, soon materializing into the ugly metallic face of Smithy.

"BOWSER! I never could forget the defeat you`ve given me last time! You were helped by that Geno, that Mallow, also by Peach, and more than anyone else…. Mario. Why have you summoned me? Is it to get defeated? You`re alone now!"

"No way! Since your attack on the kingdom, I`ve progressed, I even was able to take control of a complete universe, so shut up. I have summoned you so you serve under me, just like Cackletta and Elder Princess Shroob here. You are the most dangerous creatures the Mario brothers have defeated, and now you can take your revenge. However, I doubt you two were fighting for a soft drink. Why were you fighting exactly?"

"Oh, for nothing!" Cackletta answered.

FIVE MINUTES AGO…

"He`s gonna be mine!"

"No! I`ll possess him first!"

"I have possessed him first, for longer than you!"

"Yeah, but I made him invulnerable!"

Cackletta was already using her Dark Holes attack, while the Shroob was attacking with each of her tentacles that appeared from nowhere.

"We`ll see…"

And then Bowser stepped in.

***

That night, Mario and his team arrived at the Tadpole Pond, where Frogfucius lives, and prepared to rest there for the night. They unrolled their sleeping bags, and entered in, preparing for a sweet slumber. However, Luigi was just a bit sleepy when something fell over him.

"Stupid rocks!" said an old man`s voice.

Princes Peasley also felt something poking his leg, and he was unable to sleep.

"I am a prince and I need sleep or else I`ll hang you… oh right, we`re not in Beanbean."

"Can I know what you are doing on my property?" A more sage voice said then. Mario woke up when he felt a cane poking his head.

"Oh, Frogfucius! It s been quite a long time, eh?" Mario said happily despite some tiredness in his tone.

"Oh, Mario! Welcome back in Tadpole Pond! And who is that old Toad behind Luigi?"

Mario looked around, and saw a black-and-red-mushroomed, long-bearded, purple-caped Toad.

"I don`t know, who are you?" Mario asked."

"My name is Toadror. Toadror the Great, ancient archive guardian of Toad Town and master magician."

"Is that you?" Frogfucius asked. "It`s been nearly ten years I hadn`t seen you! How are you?"

"Well, I`m here because I needed to find Mario, and at the same time I wanted to pay a little visit to my old friend Frogfucius."

"Can we sleep please? A hard day awaits us tomorrow…" Kylie said, in her sleeping bag.

"Okay then," the two wise old people said.

***

The next day…

"That is the entire story, Frogfucius," Geno said. "Kylie, Peasley and I have been summoned to help Mario for this quest. And as we learned this night, you (pointing to the Toad) must be Toadror."

"Wait a second!" Luigi shouted. "THE Toadror!? The one behind all this? The one who created the wicked archives?"

"Yes, but…"

"No "but", Toadror! Because of you, three creatures from our past are on the loose, and we`re doomed!" Luigi said, pointing the old Toad with anger. "You`ve created the Archives and now, we`re in trouble!"

"Wait, I can explain!" Frogfucius said. "I have kept a precise memory of what happened that day, and I will show you right away."

And, opening a mind bubble, Frogfucius reminded everything that happened. Soon pictures were getting created in the red-glowing bubble…

In next chapter: Everything about Toadror`s past! What has really happened that day of his exile will be revealed. Many questions will get an answer, and more important, Frogfucius will reveal small parts of the future to our heroes! That`s to read!

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

In last chapter: It was a race against time: Though Bowser had successfully summoned Smithy, there was something going between the Shroob and Cackletta. During this time, Mario`s team stops at Tadpole Pond and meets Frogfucius, but also Toadror, who came all the way to there. And Frogfucius is revealing everything about Toadror`s past…


	6. Seeing Through Past and Future

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

Chapter 6: Seeing Through Past and Future

"I will show you what really happened that day…" Toadror said, creating a red, transparent bubble, in which pictures were already forming.

The picture showed Bowser launching his dark spell all around the Kingdom, turning Toads into blocks, and kidnapping Peach. The Troops were roaming the Kingdom, and Toadror was near his Archives, as a darker block than the others. And all around it, Bowser`s armies: Koopas, Paratroopas, Goombas, Hammer Bros, Lakitus, Spinies, Buzzy Beetles, Cheep-Cheeps and Bloopers. They were roaming the entire kingdom; we could only see them around. There were thousands of them. And since the Toads had been transformed into blocks, they could go EVERYWHERE! They were entering the Toad Houses, were even destroying brick per brick Peach`s Castle. And they finally found this gigantic Toad House, the Archives. Some of them entered it, however when finding out they were simple archives (and not the mass-destruction magical one), they destroyed everything.

Then Mario finally reached Bowser`s Castle, after beating seven False Bowsers. He fought Bowser bravely, who simply used hammers and his fire breath. Why? Because the spell he had launched in the entire Kingdom was so powerful that Bowser ended up extremely weak and losing almost all his powers. Mario finally won over Bowser, throwing him in lava. The turtle came back soon, however, because his Koopalings had the brilliant idea to store in a hundred or so of 1-Up Mushrooms just in case (that`s also how he survived his "frozen to death" state when Luigi was trying to find Mario, and also how he survived falling into the sun).

Finally, when Bowser was destroyed (at least for this time), the Toads turned back into Toads. And the armies were soon defeated, because the Toads are seriously powerful when they all attack at the same time (example: Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom). Toadror, who also came back to himself, saw that his lifetime work had been destroyed. And, as obvious at it looks, he turned into a crazy, berserk mode (never anger a magician). And he used one of his greatest spells to create it back again; however his anger brought him to put up another spell, the one that turned it all wicked. And this magician had no idea of what happened during his berserk mode, so he decided to look inside.

Toadror entered and took a document about a Goomba. But first he noticed he neither had any powers left (and he also seemed to have taken a lot of age). When he opened the document, the Goomba appeared in front of him! With simple deduction, he realized that anyone could open a document and use the creature inside, so he used a spell so that nobody could leave with a document. Though it was linked to the house and if anyone was to destroy the house again the spell wouldn`t work…

Toadror decided to stay in Toad Town despite all this, and had a nice life. However, a Toad who wanted to look up the Archives for information about Spinies saw the creature appearing in front of him! This passed for an urban legend for some times, then it became a rumor, and finally, everyone knew. However, when any Toad entered and took a document, they couldn`t get out because of the spell, so they had to put the document back in place. Every Toad who tried finally passed for a liar. But when Peach entered and tried because the rumors were getting invasive, she told everyone, and everyone trusts the Princess, so all Toads took torches and farming weapons and chased Toadror, who ran away to Monstro Town.

"During this time, what happened?" Kylie Koopa asked. "I wanna know what happened before what`s happening now!"

"Me too!" Luigi, as well as Mario and Peasley and Geno, said.

"Wait, these memories will come back soon," Frogfucius said.

The bubble turned yellow and we could now see what had happened not so long ago. Everything important that happened and that will be important soon.

The battle against Cackletta in the Beanbean Kingdom, the one against the Elder Princess Shroob in the Alternate Future, the legendary fight against Smithy in the Factory as well as the many battles where Bowser was trying again to conquer the Kingdom. They were all there, as small parts. Then, Frogfucius finally stopped.

"I can also show your future, however I can only show it to you in very short sequences, and I don`t think you`ll like what will follow."

"May I add that, like Frogfucius, I feel it when something bad is about to happen?" Toadror said. "I knew it was really dangerous when I felt an enormous headache, almost as big as the one I got when I had used the spell on the Archives. Go ahead, old friend Frogfucius."

Frogfucius lifted up in the air and started glowing a paler green. And he got enclosed into another spell, green this time. And the magical ball in which Frogfucius was started showing pictures from the future.

***

Luigi was scared to life. Apart from Kylie, the others were totally fainted; however Kylie was also very damaged.

"We are doomed now…" Luigi said.

***

"He`s mine!" a witch said.

"No way! He`s mine!" an extraterrestrial said then.

"I belong to nobody!" a turtle said as it was running away from the witch and the alien. It was… Bowser!

***

"The last document…" a Toad said. "It is the document storing short data about all Brzz… brzz… (The picture seemed to break a little) who ever existed. This is the thing that`ll stop you right away."

***

The ball stopped glowing and Frogfucius came back to his senses.

"I… couldn`t show more of it. I`m sorry."

"No, it`s perfect," Peasley said, flying on his flying bean. "Now we know what awaits us. Though I fear it won`t be enough…"

"What can you say about my son Toadror Junior?" the elder said.

"He allied to Bowser. It`s him who got the idea of breaking through the Archives. For an unknown reason, he hates Mario…"

"I understand now!" Geno said. "Junior thinks it`s Mario who exiled Toadror away from Toad Town! And he wants to make him pay for that!"

"That explains everything! My son has turned into Bowser and used a tactic so Mario and Luigi would get away while the three others would keep an eye on my Archives, and the real Bowser attacked the Archives!"

"Well done, father! However, I fear it is too late…" a Toad said behind him. It was Junior, holding the last document…

In next episode: It`s an epic battle! Frogfucius and Toadror fight the biggest threat ever seen, and during this time the five friends look at the battle, trying to help the two elders…


	7. Battle of the Elders

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

Chapter 7: Battle of the Elders

"It`s too late!" Junior shouted to everyone. "Bowser and his three allies are on their way to Peach`s Castle, and you can do nothing to stop them!"

"My son! Go back home now or you`ll lose your weekly money forever!"

"I don`t care, father!" Junior said. "It`s all between you and me now! And Mario will pay for his crime! Let me summon… The greatest threat ever! Even you, Mario, you would be unable to face it off with your loser friends!"

"Run away, Mario and your friends!" Frogfucius said. "We`ll fight against it."

"But, you two are too old, and…"

"GO! If youth knew, if elders could…" (1)

Mario and his friends left without any word. After climbing a small hill, they decided to step back and look at the battle, They would help if it was to become too dangerous.  
"Ha! This document represents the smallest but biggest threat Mario has ever faced. Let me summon the Hundred Thousand Goombas!"

One Goomba appeared out of the document. Then two, then three, and they were forming something… After a few seconds, the Goombas were getting out by hundreds, and rapidly they placed themselves to form a gigantic Goomba who would have been powered by a dozen of Mega Mushrooms. That monster`s top was lost in the clouds, and a really dangerous look appeared on the face made up of thousands of Goombas. Even Mario would need a hundred lives before defeating it. Finally, the last Goombas popped out of the document and placed themselves somewhere on a foot, which measured easily seventy meters high. The creature was maybe two hundred fifty meters high, two hundred meters long and a hundred fifty meters large. It was the biggest Goomba ever. Well, actually, it was the biggest threat ever for sure… Calculating that every Goomba had 1 HP, that monster would have about 100,000 HP!

"Oh no! He probably read the document providing very little information on EVERY Goomba that has been stomped," Luigi said.

"We have to help them absolutely!" Peasley said. "That`s the biggest thing I`ve ever seen!"

"We can`t. Toadror is a powerful magician, and Frogfucius is a martial arts master who taught everything to Mallow. They can defend themselves."

"Okay then…" Kylie ended the conversation. They stood on the hill and looked the battle.

While Toadror was attacking with his scepter, Frogfucius was kicking around. These two maneuvers only damaged a little, however, and the giant monster only lost a tiny bit of its height. The two elders were running around, attacking every side of it, and the gigantic creature fell on its butt, nearly crashing Toadror. But Toadror grew wings on his back, thanks to one of his spells, and continued the battle in the air. Frogfucius also, always fighting, looked like he was flying. Despite all that, the Goomba still had a part of his head in the clouds (yes, they are low clouds, but in the Mushroom Kingdom, anything can happen).

After ten minutes, Geno stood up and shouted to Mario:

"WE MUST DO SOMETHING! They won`t win, they have eliminated only ten thousand Goombas until now… I don`t think they`ll survive long enough to battle until the end. I must use the Geno Whirl."

"Are you crazy?" Mario said. If you do that so many times, you`ll drop dead! And if you hit Frogfucius or Toadror, they`ll die as well! It`s too dangerous."

"Trust me, Mario, I can do that. I improved my skills while I was up there, looking for Star Road. I can use it five times at best, and I also improved it so the timed hit is easier to get, and so I can damage 9999 Goombas at once now!"

Mario looked at the battle, the gigantic monster was really too powerful for two elders – might they be such powerful…

"Okay then, but don`t use them too much, only use it four times."

"Got it!" Geno put a thumb up.

Geno prepared himself.

"What is he doing?" Luigi asked.

"He`s using the Geno Whirl, that attack that could cause 9999 points of damage on an enemy! In this case, it`ll eliminate many Goombas. I hope the battle will get easier for our friends."

"Right…" Peasley said. "Isn`t it a bit too easy for him?"

"Nah, he wasn`t able to perform it very often, back in that time."

"GENO WHIRL!" the puppet cried as many circles appeared in a straight line from his hands. The beam touched the side of the Goomba and passed through it, revealing a hole, which was soon filled up by other Goombas.

"I forgot that!" Geno said. "Since my attack goes in a straight line, it will just destroy the Goombas in its way… That makes maybe five thousand Goombas, I dunno… That`ll do. GENO WHIRL!"

The beam passed again through the giant creature, and the hole was filled. However, the others could see the giant was getting a bit smaller. We could see all its facial features, but also it had lost a lot of its original height. Now it was about two hundred meters high.

Geno was already feeling weak, but he continued and launched two more Geno Whirls, at a fast pace. Actually, because the Goomba was losing its largeness, the move would cause less damage! But Geno ended up with a last Geno Whirl, which he did very weak due to his loss of energy in the other assaults. And as soon as the creature got hit by it, Geno fainted.

"Tell the higher authority I succeeded in my mission…"

"Geno!" Luigi said, before remembering: "I have a 1-Up Mushroom with me, I should give him, and he would continue his series of attacks to get rid of that Goomba!"

"AND IT IS ONLY NOW THAT YOU SAY IT???" Mario, Kylie and Peasley said.

"Wait, we have to tell him our plan first… And I don`t think he`ll like it."

In next episode: the end of the battle! And you must be wondering about what was happening during that time in Bowser`s Castle… That`s to read! Well, if you like bad surprises… or only if you want to know.

(1) "If youth knew, if elders could": French proverb (Si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait) means that youth ignores some things it would be able to accomplish while the elders know a lot of things they cannot do because of their old age.


	8. Asking the Princess for Help

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

In last episode… Frogfucius and Toadror were fighting against the biggest Goomba ever – more than two hundred meters high! Due to the 100,000 Goombas forming it, Geno used the Geno Whirl to destroy many of them. However, he fainted after five attacks…

Chapter 8: Asking the Princess

"Here`s my plan," Luigi said. "We`ll use a Mushroom on Geno and he`ll repeat his cycle of Geno Whirls until the Goomba is nearly destroyed."

"Do you think he`ll like being brought back to life only to die a few minutes later? I think not," Peasley said.

"We must do that!" Mario said. "That monster is still a hundred fifty meters high! It`s still too powerful for any of us, or for Toadror and Frogfucius! We must use the Geno Whirl again!"

Luigi took out a 1-UP Mushroom and fed it to the fainted Geno, who moved a little before jumping back on his feet.

"I feel great again!" the puppet said.

"Fine!" Kylie said. "Can you use the Geno Whirl five times again, just to weaken this monster a bit more? We`ll revive you after."

"Well, if you revive me, no problem!" And Geno launched a Geno Whirl. The attack hit the giant Goomba, who lowered in size.

"Think you can do it four times again?"

"Of course! GENO WHIRL!"

And after four other hits, the Goomba was about a hundred meters high. It had greatly lowered in size, it wouldn`t be much of a threat now for the two elders. However it was still big…

"We won`t win!" Toadror said.

"Yes we will!" Frogfucius said, before saying: "I have kept my greatest move for now…. FROG-GE-HA-ME-HA!" A giant stream of energy appeared from Frogfucius` hands, soon forming a gigantic ball of energy that turned into a powerful beam that destroyed maybe 20,000 Goombas at once! There were maybe, just 20,000 Goombas left now, and the giant was a lot smaller now. It didn`t take much time before Toadror and Frogfucius finally destroyed the last remaining Goombas, destroying the monster.

"Hey! They did it!" Peasley said.

"We should go thank them," Kylie said.

The five heroes ran toward the two elders. Junior, on a magical Lakitu Cloud, had been watching the battle, and was about to fly away, when his cloud got stuck by some magic coming out of Toadror Senior`s left hand.

"Don`t think you will go away! You will not escape your punishment, son!"

Toadror made a swift move with his left hand, which brought the cloud very near. He took his son by the collar formed by the cape, and said:

"Make your excuses, Junior!"

"I`m sorry. Happy, `pa?"

"Be more serious! I see it in your mind! Make good excuses, not crappy ones! Excuse yourself for everything you`ve done!"

"Okay… I`m really, really sorry for my alliance with Bowser, for that diversion when I turned into Bowser to make the Bros go away while the real one was attacking the archives…"

"IT WAS YOU?" Luigi said. "Now I understand why he was weaker!"

"I`m also sorry for spying on Mario. I just wanted to make him pay for what he had done!"

"I did nothing, Junior!" Mario said. "Now, tell me why you thought that I exiled your father."

"Because you`re the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! Your job is to punish bad guys, and since what my father had made was really bad, I was sure it was your fault."

"It`s not my fault! It`s because of the Toad population! Frogfucius, do you have enough energy left to show him everything?

"I think so…" the frog said, creating the vision bubble, and after a few minutes Junior knew everything.

"All these Toads… They made a riot against you… that`s terrible. And it`s because of Peach!"

"No! Don`t go on another vengeance rampage, son! It`ll be useless. Now, all you can do is to punish the real bad guy… Bowser."

"But it`s impossible! I scanned the minds of the three creatures he summoned. They`re really evil. Bowser is nothing compared to them. And Cackletta and the Shroob want to take him as a body!"

"If these two monsters reunite in Bowser`s body, not only he`ll be unable to control himself, but also he`ll have enough power to destroy any of you! Uh oh… too late…" Toadror Senior said, feeling something dark happening right now.

***

Sadly, when Senior has an impression, it`s always right.

Bowser was running in front of two creature seriously decided in possessing him. On top of his castle, he was running around, unable to defend.

"He`s mine!" Cackletta said.

"No way! He`s mine!" The elder princess Shroob said.

"I belong to nobody!" Bowser said, jumping down from the roof of his castle and still running.

"He`s running away! I`ll get him first!" the Shroob said.

Bowser didn`t even look behind him. He ran for a minute before noticing he was going right in a wall. He spun around and destroyed a part of the wall with his spikes, and then continued running toward Princess Peach`s Castle. The two creatures running after him were seriously decided in catching him, possessing him, and ruling over the world using him. Happily that wall would stop them. Bowser looked back, and saw the wall blown up with bricks falling everywhere. And then, Cackletta ad the Shroob, running after him still. Bowser finally made it to Peach`s Castle after ten minutes of nonstop running and obstacle-avoiding, and knocked at the door. The Princess looked through the small hole (like old doors all have), and said.

"Sorry, we don`t accept monstrous turtles here, look at your left."

Bowser looked at his left, and saw a sign of his silhouette with the red circle with a diagonal, red bar crossing it.

"But, Princess… I`m not the bad guy here! Look behind me!"

Princess Peach looked further and saw the two monsters chasing him.

"If you are hunted by these, you must have problems… they`ll destroy my castle to find you. Get rid of them by yourself, don`t count on me. At best, go find Mario!"

In next episode: Bowser is trapped. He won`t escape his chasers so easily. Will he escape the attacks? Will the Mario Team save Bowser? Or will this become a race against time to free Bowser? That`s to read!


	9. Defeat

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

In last episode… While the two elders were finally getting rid of the giant Goomba (with the help of Geno`s Whirl), Bowser was chased by Cackletta and Elder Princess Shroob, and Bowser had no else choice than asking Peach for protection, however the Princess refused.

Chapter 9: Bowser`s Struggles for Sanity

Bowser looked back. Cackletta was approaching at a dangerous speed, followed near by the Shroob. Bowser had no else choice: the moat. He had to plunge down and escape by the waterfall. He knew from a good source that there is a secret pass behind it. From the small, stone bridge, he jumped down and started swimming underwater. He knew very well that his opponents couldn`t go in water – Cackletta cannot swim, and the Shroob is vulnerable to water.

Bowser rapidly found his way toward the small waterfall, and using his super strength, he managed to swim up despite the current. He finally found a small air pocket behind, and followed the tunnel. He knew this pass would be used in case the castle had to be evacuated.

He followed the tunnel, and arrived somewhere in Toadwood Forest. He emerged out of the cave, and decided to stay there for a while.

***

During this time, the Mario Team was heading back toward Peach`s Castle, with Toadror and Junior following them. Junior had forbidden his revenge desires and was instead trying to trust Mario. They had to cross Toadwood Forest now; sadly, this was a scary alien, fuel-draining forest. Mario seriously wishes he could forget that terrible thing. Toadror and Junior also understood as soon as they stepped in the forest. It was a dark place.

"I hate this feeling, papa. It`s terrible. I can sense lots of Toads who died here…"

"At least, you don`t see dead Toads like you mother did. I`ll never forget when she said that. It crept the hell out of me, as you teenagers say."

"Please, be silent," Luigi asked. "I`m sure we`ll meet someone bad – at every scary place, it happens. Wait… Bowser?"

The turtle was sitting on an old trunk placed horizontally on the ground. He was scared as well. He really didn't look as he looks habitually.

"Mario Brothers! You gotta help me! Wait a second… Junior! What are you doing here?"

"I`m back on the right track, Bowser. I`m no more on the bad side."

"You`re lucky then…" Bowser looked around, then said: "I`m in real trouble now. You must help me!"

"Why would we do that?" Kylie said. "You`ve been evil since you were born!"

"Yeah… and when you were helping the bros," Peasley said, "you were always possessed by something so you`d turn evil anyway!"

"Maybe," Geno said, "But he fought like a hero when we fought against Smithy. Seriously, despite his evil side being overgrown, he still has a softer side. After all, he loves the Princess."

"Well, that`s the problem: Cackletta and the Elder Princess Shroob are each trying to possess me! That`s why I`m hiding here. Peach refused to help me, so my only hope is you, Mario, and your friends."

"Why would we help you? It`s your problem, you have summoned these two monsters. But if we do nothing, the Kingdom will get destroyed while they`re seeking you. So there is only one way to free the kingdom… you must get possessed, and then beaten."

Bowser looked at Mario, with a face saying "you gotta be joking!"

"I`m not joking, Bowser. Toadror! Immobilize him!"

Toadror launched a short spell and Bowser got caught in a rock shell, as a statue.

"Now, we`ll have to bring him to Cackletta, make sure they each possess him, and then we`ll have to kill him. He`ll survive, he always survived whatever happened to him, so I don`t worry."

During a complete day, the seven friends moved Bowser`s rock-shelled body towards Peach`s Castle, and they finally arrived. They saw a terrible scene there: the Castle, half destroyed, by Cackletta and the Shroob. Princess Peach was still in her throne room, awaiting her end. A captain always sinks with its ship. The Mario Team brought Bowser`s body near the Castle, and revived him.

"Here he is, monsters. You can possess him."

"I still don`t believe you brought me to my enemies, Mario! I thought you were the nice guy!" Bowser said.

But he had no time to say anything else. He felt not only one, but two things entering his body. And, in a few seconds, he turned into a total horror. Tentacles grew instead of his clawed hands, two enormous things grew on his head and his eyes turned dark purple with red pupils, and his smile grew enormous. He looked like a mix of Bowletta and the Shroob Elder.

In a giant jump, Shrowletta landed on the rook of Peach`s Castle, and said:

"Now, Smithy! It`s the right time!"

A giant impersonation of Smithy appeared as a hologram in the skies, and the hologram attacked in a more-than-real manner. Stars flew out of the sky and landed on Mario, just as it happened in the last fight against him in the Factory. The sky turned black, with thunder clouds everywhere. The stars attacking the seven heroes were nearly unavoidable due to their length. They were immense. One star immediately hit Kylie, who fainted. Then, another hit Geno, who fell down as well. Luigi was looking around, seeing his friends dying. He had used his only One-Up Mushroom on Geno during the battle against the giant Goomba. Now, he had nothing to revive them. And Smithy was too big of a threat. Even Toadror had fainted. Kylie was nearly fainted, she was just saying a weak "help…"

"FINALLY!" The hologram said. "I have won over Mario, and Luigi is worth nothing compared to him! Nothing can stop us now!"

And a last star approached Luigi, with the order to crush him.

"We are doomed now…"

The star almost crushed Luigi, who found himself under a powerful magical shield, which made them invisible.

"Wha… Junior?"

"Shut up, Luigi. We must find E. Gadd, we must stop all this at its very beginning and for this we`ll need the time machine."

"Wait… you want to destroy the archives of the past?"

"No… I plan on stopping myself from joining Bowser`s forces."

In next episode: It`s REALLY a terrible thing. E. Gadd no more has the machine, and Shrowletta has begun her powerful attack on the entire Kingdom! It`s now or never. The fate of the Kingdom is not in Mario`s hands anymore… but in Junior`s! That`s to read!


	10. A Link to the Past

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

In last episode: Mario`s Team brought Bowser to the two evil creatures, and they successfully possessed him, however Smithy appeared in the skies and defeated them all with powerful attacks, all but Luigi and Junior. Their only chance of winning is to go back in time…

Chapter 10: A Link to the Past

Still invisible, Junior and Luigi, hidden under a magical shield, ran toward Professor E. Gadd`s gigantic laboratory. Once inside, they found everything they didn`t need: the Poltergust 3000, the M.A.R.I.O. (Read the other BDANs), tons of Gaddgets, the F.L.U.D.D., but not the Time Machine.

"What are you two doing in my lab?" Gadd said, in his night clothes, with a light bulb attached to a candleholder.

"Oh, hello, Prof E. Gadd. We need to find…"

"…the time machine, isn`t it?" Gadd guessed, and Luigi and Junior nodded. "Well, after that Shroob invasion, I decided it was too dangerous, so I destroyed it. I`m sorry friends. Why do you need it? Is it to start back at the beginning of the adventure?"

"Yes," Toadror Junior said. "I must stop all this at the very beginning. Kill the chick in its egg, as my father would say." (1)

"Well, I`m sorry, but I cannot help you on this. But I think your father, Toadror, has another trick up his sleeve…"

"He`s dead!" Luigi said. "Smithy killed him!"

"I didn`t mean that he had the key; I meant his biggest mistake was the key."

"His biggest mistake…" Luigi said. "The archives, of course! Since it stored data on everything, it has recorded the Time Machine, and if we find the document, it would appear, and we could use it!"

"Fine, but the Archives are a total mess, and it`s raining outside as well. I know the documents cannot get wet due to that curse, but you two can. You will have to find a way not to catch a cold."

"No problem," Junior said. "If I make clones of Luigi and me, and then if we all get power shields as the one we used to come here, we should find it."

Luigi and Toadror waved goodbye at Elvin Gadd, and ran away to the Toadror Archives.

There, Toadror made copies of him and Luigi, and now the twenty characters looked all around the place, for the Time Machine`s document. After a few minutes under the rain, one of Junior`s clones found the document and handed it to the real Junior. All clones disappeared, leaving the two heroes to their fate. Luigi opened the document, and the Machine appeared. However, Shrowletta soon saw them as it was flying across Toad Town in the Koopa Klown Car, looking for them as they escaped the attack. The big monster was about to strike one last time, when they stepped in the machine and disappeared.

***

The two heroes appeared in a very calm Toad Town. They appeared just outside the giant Archives. Junior knew exactly where their target was. The Junior of the past was on his was to Bowser`s Castle. So, just by following him, they would be able to stop him.

Junior of the past was really on his way. Bowser`s terrifying Castle was near, he could sense a lot of darkness there. But he knew he could meet up with his enemy, the legendary Mario.

Toadror Junior of the past just crossed the forest when he got attacked by a green character – Luigi of the present.

"Luigi, will you leave me alone?" Junior of the past said. "My goal is Mario!"

"Stop, Junior! You won`t pass through this bridge. I won`t let you help Bowser!"

"Wait a second… what are you talking about?"

"Well…" the Junior of the present said. "You will ally with Bowser against Mario, and this will eventually lead not only to Mario`s death, but also to the destruction of the entire Kingdom. You`d better stop now."

"Is that a trick, Luigi? How come you know my name? How come you know I want to see Bowser?"

"Because we come from your future," Luigi said.

"Ha, no way! Now that you told me I would help Bowser, you ain`t gonna stop me!"

And Junior of the past casted a spell, which was stopped by another spell by Junior of the present.

"Trust me, I`m you but a year older. I got more spells than you anyway. I can easily defeat you."

Junior of the past created clones of himself, and prepared for a fight. However, it didn`t go as planned as Junior of the present summoned twice the number of clones his past self had made. Junior of the past opted for a better strategy, and turned his clones into old enemies of Mario. Now there was Junior of the past, Yaridovich, Possessed Queen Bean, and Sunnycide against Luigi and seven Juniors.

But Junior of the present turned three of his clones into Mario, one into Geno, one into Peasley, and another one into Kylie Koopa. An immense battle could begin now. While Luigi and Junior of the present were fighting Junior of the past (and easily winning too), a Mario and the Geno were fighting Yaridovich, a second Mario with a Peasley fought against transformed Queen Bean, and the last Mario, accompanied with Kylie Koopa, fought against Sunnycide. These were five minutes of terrible battle. Luigi, during this time, knew very well that Mario was inside the Castle, and fighting Bowser. Finally, all clones disappeared, leaving two Juniors exhausted, and a Luigi hardly on his feet. The Junior of the past, in a desperate attempt of achieving his goal, ran away and entered Bowser`s Castle. Junior of the present and Luigi followed him inside.

In next episode: While one Junior is helping Bowser beating Mario, another Junior, helped by Luigi, helps Mario. Who will win? Will the Kingdom go back to normal? That`s to read!

(1)Kill the chick in its egg: English translation of the French proverb "tuer le poussin dans l`oeuf". It means that it is possible in some cases to stop something before it happens.


	11. Battle Over Lava and in the Air

I don`t own any characters, the ones I created are mine however.

In last episode: to avoid everything that happened, Junior and Luigi travel back in time to stop Junior from joining Bowser`s Army. However, a big battle ensues, where the younger Junior summons clones that turn into some enemies, so the older Junior fights with the same weapons and wins. However, Junior of the past runs toward Bowser`s Castle now…

Chapter 11: Battle over Lava and in the Air

It was the old thing again: Mario battling Bowser over a dangerous field. The battle was happening in Bowser`s Castle, over a lake of lava, and each was on a dangling platform. Mario had a powerful, two-sided hammer to balance and fight with. Bowser, on his side, was also on a platform over lava, but he had a Bob-Omb cannon instead. One of the greatest battles was about to begin. Mario had understood right away what to do: he had to knock back the Bob-Ombs to Bowser, who would have a hard time avoiding them. However, this would not knock him down in lava the first time. He was agile enough to hold on the side of his dangling platform.

Toadror Junior of the past was looking at this, sitting on a chandelier held by a weak chain. All of a sudden, Toadror Junior of the present and Luigi fell on the other chandelier, and prepared for a battle. That was a risky bet: if anyone was to fall, it was nearly impossible to end up on a dangling platform, and the fallen would end in lava, instantly killing him.

That`s it, the battle for the future had begun. Toadror Junior of the past`s plan was to kill Mario while the plumber was fighting Bowser; he would accomplish his vengeance and join Bowser. However, Luigi and that guy resembling him were always in his way! Luigi had two missions: help Mario and battle Junior. And Mario and Bowser were totally unaware of the battle happening over their heads.

Luigi jumped to Junior of the past`s chandelier, and landed on it, causing it to dangle a little. And the weight suddenly came back to normal, and Luigi punched the younger Junior, who used a magical shield to protect himself. Junior of the past looked down: Bowser had thrown a Bob-Omb to Mario. Junior brought the Bob-Omb to him, and threw it to Luigi, who kicked it on the chandelier`s chain, causing the platform to shake.

"Is that one of your new tricks, Mario?" Bowser asked.

"Nope, I don`t know what happened. Trust me."

"But I don`t trust you!" Bowser said, throwing two more Bob-Ombs. Mario used his two-sided hammer to throw them back at Bowser, however the turtle avoided them. One Bob-Omb hit another platform behind Bowser, causing rocks to fly toward Bowser and Mario. Bowser successfully avoided them, but Mario just threw them back with his hammer. The rocks fell in lava.

The battle was also extremely fierce on the chandeliers. Luigi was protecting his chandelier`s chain while the two Juniors were fighting in a magical duel. Summoning clones would be too dangerous, due to their weight.

"Artis Attacka!" the younger Junior shouted, creating a pencil and drawing a circle, which tackled his enemies.

"Bodyum Checkam!" the older Junior said, as a part of him was leaving his body and flew toward the younger Junior.

The two spells missed their target, as the three fighters just hung themselves to the chandelier. However, older Junior`s spell being a mind-losing one, he was unable to reintegrate his body before the other Junior attacked.

"Bulleta Billous Blastera!" younger Junior said, as a Bullet Bill appeared out of nowhere and flew toward the soulless body of the older Junior. Luigi took older Junior and pushed him away. The spell caster finally took his mind back, and continued casting spells.

"Eggera Ballis!" An egg appeared and tackled Junior of the past, who fell but hung to the side of the chandelier. He rapidly reached the chain holding the chandelier, and got back on his feet.

Down there, the battle was silent; however it was terrible and difficult on each side. Bowser was a pain in the neck to defeat as he could avoid every Bob-Omb thrown back at him. Bowser was always charging his weapon with a confusing ease; where did he get all these Bob-Ombs to throw?

Anyway, Mario now had to think up a plan. Because Bowser would soon get the same idea. He just had to throw the bombs lower, to hit the dangling rock and causing them to explode, which would make Bowser fall in lava! Bowser threw another Bob-Omb to Mario, who threw it back lower, and the bomb exploded as soon as it touched the rocks holding Bowser up. The younger Junior, on his chandelier, had seen that and was already using a spell to hold Bowser in the air and recreating the platform.

"Is that your new trick, Bowser?" Mario asked.

"Nope, I didn`t know about it, I promise!"

"I don`t trust you!" Mario answered, just as Bowser had done a few minutes ago. "It`s Kamek, isn`t it?"

"Kamek? He left with his mother Kammy to Delphino Plaza a week ago!"

"Yeah, right…" Mario said. "En garde, now! I`m going to beat you down, throw you in lava, do everything possible to stop you!"

On the chandeliers, the older Junior was now missing magical power to create spells. He decided that was enough.

"CIRSQUATRIA!" he shouted, and started spinning around, throwing spells everywhere. The Cirsquatria spell is the spell used by Magikoopas, the one which uses a circle, a square and a triangle. He threw about a dozen spells like that. One spell hit Bowser`s dangling platform, another hit the chain holding the younger Junior`s chandelier.

Bowser automatically fell in lava, presumably dying. Mario was still wondering what happened when he magically got teleported to the front door of the Castle.

The younger Junior fell down, but just as second before he was hitting lava, he got teleported as well as Luigi and the other Junior. The three characters found themselves back in the forest.

"Why did you do that?" The younger Junior asked.

"Because you`re me. If you died, I would have died as well, since I am from the future, but since we`re in my past I would disappear. Got it?"

"No…"

"Anyway, the point is that it`s not because of Mario if our father had been exiled from Toad Town. He exiled himself because the Toads were angry at him because of the archives. Stop being so hateful toward the hero of the Kingdom; he might as well save your life one day."

"If you say it… and since you saved me, you can be trusted. Okay, I`ll stop hating Mario."

And as soon as this was said, Luigi and Junior were sent back in the present, and back in E. Gadd`s laboratory. Luigi remembered everything: the battle on the chandeliers, Mario`s winning, and Junior`s change of heart.

In next episode: Is everything back to normal? Does everyone remembers what happened in that fake present? Does the player have a great score to give this game? That`s to read, as always!


End file.
